


Cherry Pie and Starlight

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Roommates, Sex, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which four friends go on a summer road trip, and Sehun is trying to pretend he isn’t in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 245
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 2





	Cherry Pie and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> warning: it is so American

_ —day one, outside chicago— _

The wind blew hot throughout the car, and Sehun sighed, resting his chin on his arms as he stared out at the passing scenery. Everything was just too hot. As glad as he was that summer was upon them, he hated that the freedom came with a scorching sun and not enough sunblock in the world.

“Man, doesn’t it feel good out here?” Chanyeol chimed, sounding way too chipper for Sehun’s liking. They’d woken up only an hour earlier, cramming their sparse belongings into the trunk before they set off.

“It’s hot,” Sehun grumbled.

Jongin, sitting next to Sehun in the backseat, laughed. “What do you expect? But it still feels nice.” 

Sehun sighed again. Jongin would always be the peacekeeper, even when there was no tension in the air. Chanyeol was the first to drive, and Baekhyun had already fallen back asleep in the passenger’s side seat. “I guess. Who’s idea was this all again?” he continued to whine. 

He knew he was being a downer, but he’d gotten far too little sleep to be more pleasant. Jongin had insisted on watching horror movies, but as Sehun warned would happen, he got too nervous afterwards to fall asleep. So Sehun stayed up with him to watch some terrible comedy movie that would put Jongin’s scaredy-cat mind at ease. By the time they got to sleep, it was well past midnight, and Chanyeol insisted on their early start. 

“All of ours. Summer road trips are iconic,” Chanyeol supplied, deep voice still much too awake for Sehun’s taste.

A hand came to rest on his leg, and Sehun withdrew a bit from the window, glancing at Jongin who was smiling at him. That perfect smile of his that always managed to make Sehun’s heart beat just a little quicker. He felt on fire anytime Jongin brushed against him, which proved particularly difficult given that Jongin never seemed to have many reservations about being touchy with his friends. “Come on, Sehun, it’ll be fun. You know it will be,” he said.

Sehun paused for a moment, just watching Jongin carefully. He looked so effortlessly beautiful. His hair was unstyled, dark locks falling over his eyes. He looked sleepy, and was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, but Sehun still thought he was breathtaking. “Mm...it better be. I don’t want to have to come back to school this fall with my only story being about Chanyeol sticking french fries up his nose in the middle of nowhere, USA.”

Jongin laughed, swatting his thigh a last time before pulling away. “I mean it was pretty funny that one time.”

Sehun snorted, and resumed looking out the window.

_ —day one, illinois— _

“Hey, wake up.” 

Sehun frowned, blinking his eyes open at the sound of the voice, fingers snapping in front of him. “The fuck?” he grumbled, taking a moment to figure out that the voice and snapping fingers belonged to Baekhyun, wearing a cheerful smile as he stared at him from outside the car. 

“I said wake up, princess. Lunch time, come on,” he poked his nose.

Sehun shook his head, still halfway in his dreams. He always seemed to dream about Jongin lately. This time they were astronauts, and Jongin had gotten scared, needing Sehun to hold onto him out in space.

Stumbling out of the car, he followed along after Baekhyun. He couldn’t even remember falling asleep, really. They ambled into a dive, and Sehun could hardly suppress his groan. He could only imagine Chanyeol had picked the most cholesterol-inducing restaurant in the area. He glanced around, spotting Jongin and Chanyeol in a booth. They were across from each other, and Sehun observed silently for a moment as Chanyeol reached over, plucking something from Jongin’s shoulder. 

A weird surge of jealousy settled in his belly, and he sighed. That was stupid. He and Jongin were friends, roommates. He had nothing to be jealous of. Baekhyun lightly bumped his shoulder, urging him out of his daze to make their way to the booth.

“Ah, glad you two finally decided to join,” Chanyeol said with one of his irritatingly adorable smiles. Irritating only for the way that everyone seemed to fall for that smile.

“Why here?” was all Sehun could muster.

“Oh, yeah. Chanyeol and I were talking. This is a summer road trip, right? It’s all about like...the journey or whatever. So we were thinking we should only go to like local places. No fast food or chains, just pure Americana,” Jongin said, smiling too brightly for Sehun’s sleepy state.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You guys are acting like any of these diners are different, but sure, whatever makes you happy.”

Sehun snorted. Jongin was purely idealistic, which was one of the many things Sehun appreciated about his friend. They were sometimes opposites, where Jongin was optimistic and calm, Sehun was cynical and prone to moodiness. So far their opposition had served them well, but somewhere Sehun wondered if sometimes it was just too much.

They ordered their food from a rather sarcastic waitress who sighed at them impatiently, but it didn’t seem to bother Jongin or Chanyeol. And Baekhyun was always happy enough if he had phone service. “So...how long until we hit LA?” Sehun broke the silence.

It had been decided sometime in the last semester that the four of them would spend part of their summer on a road trip. They didn’t really have a plan, but when Yixing mentioned he was going to be staying with his cousin in California that summer, they made it their destination too. 

“Ah, well, depending on how long we take for meals or sights or whatever, should be about four days to a week,” Baekhyun offered, drawing up the notes on his phone. On it, Sehun could see the estimations for driving, the driving schedule, and bullet points of places to see along the way. 

“Huh, shorter than I thought. Is that just me?” Jongin asked, lips pursed into a small pout like he often did when he was thinking. 

It would be so much easier if everything Jongin did wasn’t so cute. Sehun picked up a napkin and began tearing it into tiny pieces, a habit to distract himself when he found himself too distracted by Jongin. He could feel Chanyeol glance at him.

“Well, hey, we never know what we’ll see. This is about having fun, right? So if we see anything that looks fun, let’s just stop and do it, yeah?” Chanyeol said, smiling widely.

“I can’t wait to see the world’s largest ant farm,” Baekhyun said sarcastically, but there was playfulness in his tone.

Chanyeol hit his arm. “And hey, who knows, a lot can happen on a road trip,” he said, winking at Sehun.

_ —day one, iowa— _

It was an hour after lunch, and Jongin had gotten bored, falling asleep next to Sehun. Baekhyun was driving this time, though Sehun wondered how Jongin felt safe enough in that predicament to sleep so soundly. Chanyeol had put on a playlist that was just so very Chanyeol, with some underground rap no one had heard of mixed with some indie songs from twenty years ago.

Sehun was on his phone, sighing at the slow service when there was a sudden weight on his shoulder. He blinked, glancing over, only to be confronted with the sight of Jongin’s sleepy face. It was unfair how pretty he was, his expression so innocent and calm as he slept. His eyelashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks, his lips so pretty and plush, parted just a little bit. His teeth worried over his bottom lip. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen him sleep before, they lived together, but it never got any easier.

“Sehun?”

He blinked, looking away, realizing that Chanyeol had called to him, had likely said something even before that. “What? Sorry.”

“Come on, you know Sehun is in Jongin-land,” Baekhyun teased.

An embarrassed warmth crept to his cheeks. “Shut up, it isn’t like that.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged a look. “I was just asking...we’re probably stopping soon for the night, did you want to sleep with loverboy?”

“Shut up, what if he wakes up?”

Chanyeol laughed, way too loudly to be discreet. “I see he didn’t deny it. Nah, we were just thinking. We’re gonna do two rooms, right? One for you and Jongin, one for me and Baek. It makes sense, you two are already roomies,” he said, though the smile still resting on his face said anything but innocence. 

“Uh...I guess so,” he mumbled.

“You don’t want to room with me?” Jongin’s voice suddenly sounded.

Sehun started, quickly looking to his roommate. He still didn’t move his head from where it rested on his shoulder, and Sehun’s gaze fell to his soft lips before he looked away, out the window. “No, I- I mean, yeah, we can room together. I was just...yeah.” He cursed silently, wishing he didn’t lose all sense of composure when he was around Jongin.

“Good,” Jongin said quietly.

After another greasy meal courtesy of Chanyeol’s decision, they found their way to a motel in the middle of nowhere. Then again, everything was the middle of nowhere all around them. It was a cheap place, and Sehun would be surprised if the place saw more than a dozen patrons on their busiest night. They said goodnight to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and headed to their room.

It was just the first night, but the trip had made them more tired than they expected. “Well it’s...it has beds,” he shrugged. The room was small and filled with a very midwestern sense of decor, a painted rooster hanging on the wall and curtains that looked like something from a funeral parlor.

“It’s kind of quaint. Cozy,” Jongin said, with his usual soft smile.

Sehun snorted. “Always the optimist. Want to shower first?” He tossed his backpack onto one of the beds, following after moments later. At least the bed was comfortable.

“Sure,” Jongin said, “Are you going to fall asleep?”

“Mm, I’ll try not to, I don’t want to stink tomorrow beccuase I was too lazy to shower.”

Jongin laughed, “I’ll wake you up if you try.”

As he went into the bathroom, Sehun sighed quietly, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was used to this, being so close to Jongin, but sometimes it felt like too much. He couldn’t deny the way his heart pounded everytime he looked at him, the way his mouth went dry and his palms started sweating when he was too close or looked too beautiful. Which was all too frequent.

It wasn’t long before the sound of the shower stopped, and only another minute or two before the door opened. Sehun hadn’t moved, but the familiar smell of Jongin’s shampoo and body wash wrapped around him. “Sehunnie?” Jongin called gently, voice hardly more than a whisper as though he was afraid to wake Sehun.

He lifted his arm, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Jongin was standing next to the bed draped in just a towel, his hair damp. “Oh, hey, sorry, I wasn’t sleeping,” he said. As much as he told himself to look away, he couldn’t help the way his gaze roved over exposed skin. Water dripped down his chest and over his stomach, falling into the lines of his abs and further down to the v-line on his hips. Everything was still for a moment.

“Sehun?” Jongin said, his voice low, an edge of something Sehun couldn’t identify.

“Uh, sorry...yeah, shower,” he mumbled, scooping up his bag and not sparing Jongin a second glance as he went into the bathroom. He swore softly, getting into the shower as quickly as he could. He closed his eyes, and his mind swam with images of Jongin, even as he wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock.

_ —day two, iowa— _

Morning light bathed everything in a golden hue, lighting up the room. Sehun sighed softly as he blinked awake, wondering why they hadn’t just closed the curtains last night. He raised his arms overhead, stretching until a quiet pop could be heard in his spine. Turning, he glanced over at the other bed. Jongin was fast asleep still, his covers mostly kicked off.

Sehun sighed again to himself, gaze falling over tan skin and the way his hair looked so messy against the pillow. It was far from the first time he’d witnessed such a sight, and he both thanked and cursed the fates for it. Sometimes, Sehun had been left to wonder if he was the only one who felt something between them. Some nights, usually when Jongin was a little tipsy or tired, he would find a way to get as close as possible to Sehun. They’d watch a show and suddenly he’d be laying his head on Sehun’s lap, or they’d get back from a party and Jongin would just drape himself around Sehun, asking to be carried. Sometimes there was an odd look in Jongin’s eyes, affectionate, and Sehun had wondered before if it meant anything. But then everything would return to normal, and they’d joke around or Jongin would playfully push Sehun away when he got too close, and Sehun remembered why he could only sneak these glances.

Abruptly, he got out of bed, running a hand through his hair. “Jongin, hey,” he called, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. He was so warm.

Jongin’s lips formed a hint of a pout as he stirred, shifting into wakefulness.

Sehun didn’t know how he could still be so beautiful, and had wondered that every morning that they lived together. “Wake up, sleepyhead. Yeol is already texting us about breakfast,” he said, unable to stop the smile from spreading. He couldn’t help it, Jongin made him weak.

_ —day two, kansas city— _

“Hey, I have an idea,” Jongin suddenly said, turning a bit in the passenger’s seat. 

Sehun was driving this time, and he spared a glance. “What is it?”

“Kansas City is a pretty small city, isn’t it?” Chanyeol mused suddenly from the back.

“It’s not in Kansas either, go figure,” Baekhyun added. 

Sehun glanced into the rearview mirror, where Chanyeol was watching outside the window closely and Baekhyun was doing something on his phone. “What was your idea, Jongin?” he said, amusement lacing his tone.

“Well, maybe we should leave notes for people. Like...maybe it’s silly, right? But I mean...we don’t have all that much to really do. Why don’t we like stop at places and add notes for whoever comes along?” he shrugged.

“Do we have to be inspiring? Can we tell them college is a waste of money?” Chanyeol asked, moving so that his head rested between the front seats, staring at them.

Sehun snorted, “You should give that one to your parents. I’m sure they’d love to hear that after what they’d spent on yours.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly, “Good point.”

“We could write whatever,” Jongin appeased, a little smile on his face.

It was twenty minutes later they pulled into a restaurant, and Jongin had already armed them with paper and pens for their notes. They decided that they’d leave three each along the way, wherever they felt like. As they ate, they scribbled, with Chanyeol announcing he was leaving a note in the restaurant that they had the best barbecue. Jongin laughed, and no one stopped him from leaving the note along with the tip. Sehun folded his and put it in his pocket, ‘don’t be afraid to tell people you love them.’

_ —day two, oklahoma— _

Sehun leaned against the window, watching the dusty air settle around the flat landscape. So far, Oklahoma was less scenic than Missouri. Jongin was driving, and he often pointed out whenever they passed by any farm animals, which was more often than not. “I forgot how...tiring road trips are,” Sehun said.

“All you’ve been doing is napping,” Baekhyun said with a laugh, reaching to ruffle his hair.

Sehun shot him a look, “I can’t help it. Car rides make me sleepy and there’s...not really much to do. Like I really want to talk to you dorks.”

“Aw, Sehun is such a baby,” Jongin cooed, reaching out to pinch Sehun’s cheek lightly.

He groaned, swatting his hand. 

They were quiet for another few minutes, letting the scenery roll past. “Hey, hey, hey,” Chanyeol suddenly said, breaking the quiet as he pointed at some sign.

Sehun blinked, “Find the largest ant farm?”

Chanyeol shot him a look, “Look, they’re having a county fair! We should go,” he said.

Jongin took that as his cue to pull off the exit ramp, leading them back to the town Chanyeol had suddenly found his excitement in. “A county fair? Really? That sounds fun,” Jongin said.

“Then that settles it. Isn’t it kind of late though?” Baekhyun added, though his tone seemed pleased.

“Then we’ll just stay here the night, and do the fair tomorrow. It’ll give us a break from the car anyway, and we did say we’d try something fun if we ran across it, right?” Chanyeol said.

“I agree with Yeol,” Jongin chimed.

“God help us all.” Sehun snorted. “But okay, yeah, why not? My ass is sore.”

“Ooh la la.”

Sehun reached out to smack Baekhyun’s thigh.

After dinner, they decided to simply keep the sleeping arrangements as they were, which made Sehun want to groan in frustration. They always lived together, but usually they were also busy with other things. They had classes and Sehun worked part-time in the bookstore and Jongin had long hours of practice. On the road, however, he could do nothing but see him.

This time, Sehun took the first shower, and made sure to be asleep by the time Jongin got out.

_ —day three, oklahoma— _

“Is this a good idea? Are people going to be like...racist or homophobic or something?” Sehun suddenly asked, though they were already standing in the middle of the fair. It was pretty much as he expected, with some odd manner of booths and rides that had erected in the middle of the dust. The air was thick with the smell of fried food.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “We’ll be fine. Just probably don’t lapse into Korean or stick your dick up anyone’s ass in the funnel cake line.”

Chanyeol laughed, “You worry too much.”

Sehun shrugged, but didn’t argue. As it turned out, people were nice to them, though all were a bit overly curious about where they came from. Some didn’t quite seem so satisfied when they said Chicago, but more were happy to hear Chanyeol talk excitedly about their summer trip.

“Do we have to?” Sehun asked, staring at the photo-printed shirts. They would undoubtedly be destroyed within exactly one wash cycle, but Chanyeol was insistent.

“They’re commemorative. Come on, in Chicago I don’t think they even have county anything, let’s do it.”

The four of them crowded together for the photographer, Jongin’s arm wrapping around Sehun’s waist. A shiver ran through him at the touch, but he tried his best to keep his expression the same so his inner turmoil wouldn’t be caught. When it finished, they all agreed it looked half-assed at best, and yet Chanyeol’s enthusiasm wasn’t deterred in the slightest.

They made their way to the petting zoo, where Jongin suddenly took over for Chanyeol’s previous excitement. Sehun smiled a little as Jongin knelt down to pet the goats, a look of pure joy in his eyes. He could hear him mumbling something to one goat, and Sehun heard the words ‘prettiest goat ever.’ He shook his head a little, and moved away, petting a pig on its belly. It was warm, and the hair was kind of bristly.

They only moved on when Jongin had his fill of petting every last animal at least twice, and was still sad about leaving. Sehun wished that he could buy him his own farm, if it would make him smile like that all the time.

Passing through booths of homemade jewelry and jams, Baekhyun bought something from most of them. “Who doesn’t like jam?” was all he would say. It was early in the evening when they settled onto one of the picnic tables, a spread of mostly fried and very American foods surrounding them.

“This has been fun,” Jongin said, picking at some fried cheese.

“See? I was right,” Chanyeol said happily.

They’d seen pretty much everything there was to see. They’d gotten caricatures drawn and laughed at the results, they’d looked at knick-knacks and themed kitchenware, they’d eaten ice cream and learned how taffy was pulled. Chanyeol had charmed more people than any of them expected, and Jongin had made a second trip to the petting zoo. 

“Hey, we haven’t gone on the ferris wheel yet, want to?” Jongin said, flashing a smile to Sehun.

He hated how he felt like his heart stopped anytime Jongin smiled at him. But he couldn’t help it, it was the most beautiful sight. “Sure,” he agreed quickly.

They threw away their trash and went to wait in line. Baekhyun was laughing with Jongin about something, and Sehun watched silently, the way Baekhyun rubbed Jongin’s back. There it was again, that awful jealousy that he had no right to feel. He looked away quickly, noticing that Chanyeol was watching him.

“It’s two to a seat,” the attendant said with a cheerful smile.

“Chanyeol, come with me. I don’t want you to be a big baby about heights,” Baekhyun suddenly said, pulling him up to join him.

“Wait what? I don’t have a thing about hei-”

He was cut off by Baekhyun pinching his arm.

“Oh yeah, right. Terrified of heights,” Chanyeol agreed.

Sehun frowned a little, he knew better. Chanyeol and he had gone sky diving not even two summers ago. But he didn’t get to question it much when he found himself sitting next to Jongin in the little carriage. He licked his lips, suddenly coming up with a loss of what to say. Which was ridiculous, they were friends, best friends even. But maybe that was the problem.

“You okay?” Jongin asked quietly, scooting closer to bump Sehun’s shoulder with his own.

He could feel the warmth of Jongin’s body next to his, and he felt calmer. He turned to look at him, though his throat dried up a little when he realized how close they were. “I’m great. Are you?” he asked, voice soft though he didn’t know why.

Jongin smiled, and there it was again. “I’m good. I’m happy we did this, you know? It’s fun. You’ve been kind of quiet this whole trip, though…” he said, reaching out to play absently with a string on his ripped jeans.

“Oh, sorry. I am having a good time, though,” he said. He wanted to say that he wanted to talk, but it felt like Jongin stole his air away. That he wanted to make him laugh, but Jongin’s presence made him dizzy.

The wheel began to turn, and Jongin slid a little closer. “It’s kind of cold,” he said, as though excusing himself.

Sehun ruffled Jongin’s hair, “You want my jacket?”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be okay.”

But he was already slipping it off, and draped it around Jongin’s shoulders. Part of him realized this was a bit of a movie cliche moment, but still another part of him was only focused on the way his heart was pounding in his ears. “There, I want to take care of you,” he said, offering a little smile.

Jongin pulled the jacket tighter around himself, biting his lip a little. “Thank you. I want to take care of you too,” he said, looking at Sehun again.

It felt like the air had been ripped out of his lungs as their gazes met. Jongin’s face was so close to his it wouldn’t take but a small movement to press his lips against his. “Jongin…”

Just as the word passed his lips, however, the ferris wheel stopped, and there was a loud bellow of excitement from below. Jongin pulled away, looking to the source of the sound. As expected, Chanyeol.

Sehun sighed. Jongin laughed quietly, but the moment was broken. “Want to get some pie?” he asked instead.

Jongin smiled, “Only if it’s cherry.”

_ —day four, oklahoma— _

“Okay, not to bring a party down, but do you guys actually know what you want to do after we graduate?” Baekhyun asked, turning in his seat to look at everyone easier. 

Sehun and Jongin hadn’t really said anything about their moment on the ferris wheel. Though Sehun knew even if Jongin said anything or asked what it was, he wouldn’t have been able to tell him. He hoped it was something, it felt like it was significant, but Jongin just handed back his jacket as soon as they’d gotten into their room, and had called first dibs on the shower. Everything was back to normal, or whatever their normal was.

“I want to open a dance studio,” Jongin offered. “I mean that probably won’t be for a long time because I’ll need to work on being a respected dancer first...or you know, work in someone else’s studio. But long-term, yeah. That’s what I want.”

Sehun wished he could make it happen for him right then and there. “I have no idea...I’ll probably just work for my dad,” Sehun said instead.

“What? Didn’t you have a whole argument with your dad about why you wanted to major in design?” Jongin asked, a frown coming to rest on his face.

He shrugged. “Yeah, but if I’m being realistic there’s a reason I’m doing a double major with business. I like design, but if I’m honest I’ll probably end up working for my dad anyway.”

Jongin reached out, squeezing his knee. “You’ll be amazing at anything you do, Sehun. I just hope you’ll be happy.”

He watched Jongin quietly for a moment. He wanted to say that just being with Jongin would be enough to make him happy, wanted to reassure him the way Jongin was comforting him. He placed his hand on Jongin’s, squeezing lightly.

“Well I’m with Sehun. Only you know, I wanted to work for my dad’s company,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

“Your dad is a music producer, that’s way more interesting than Sehun’s corporate future,” Baekhyun chided. 

“Hey,” Jongin said, his voice taking on a bit of an edge. Almost like a warning.

“Anyway, you losers better wait for me. I have a long time left in med school.”

“Don’t worry, Baek, even if we become rich or married by the time you’re a doctor, we’ll still be friends,” Chanyeol said.

“Oh, that’s so helpful.” 

Sehun laughed as they bickered, but he wondered. The future could easily pull them apart. He took out a pen and notebook. ‘don’t forget to love your friends. even if it’s temporary.’

_ —day four, albuquerque— _

Sehun ran a hand through his hair, glancing through his phone as he waited on Jongin. They’d pulled into the hotel an hour ago, and part of Sehun wished they were just going to sleep. But some hours back in Oklahoma, Chanyeol suggested they take advantage of being in Albuquerque instead and go see a band perform, since apparently they had a surprisingly thriving music scene.

They’d all more or less shrugged and agreed, happy to do something that wasn’t just sitting in a car and sleeping immediately. It was becoming clear why they didn’t really go on road trips very often. When the bathroom door opened, he glanced up. He swore under his breath, he had to stop being so smitten with his friend, it was getting to be too much. He was dressed simply, just jeans and a cream-colored sweater, but he couldn’t help but think he was just so perfect.

Jongin plopped onto the bed next to Sehun, “Let’s have fun tonight, yeah?” 

Sehun smiles a little, bumping him with his shoulder, “We always do. I hope we don’t end up having to take care of Baekhyun because he’ll drink too much though. He’s so clingy and loud when he drinks.”

“We’ll make Chanyeol do it,” Jongin said with a laugh. 

“As if he’ll be any better,” he said, but reached out and patted his arm. “We will have fun though, promise.”

It was twenty minutes later that the four of them crowded through the door of the club. It was loud, and it was dark, and Chanyeol was their tall beacon to follow toward the bar. It was just some local band playing, as far as Sehun knew, and he supposed that Chanyeol was right about Albuquerque. Sehun lost sight of them for just a moment, and it took him several minutes to push his way back through a small crowd to get to where the others stood. 

“Well, this place is interesting,” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun laughed, “I kind of like it. Makes me inspired to go see more local bands back home.”

“Yeah, right. I’ve asked you like a hundred times, but you aren’t down if it isn’t on the radio,” Chanyeol scoffed. 

“Oh yeah, good point.”

Jongin laughed, and Sehun watched him. He loved to see him happy. He cleared his throat, as though removing himself from his own awkwardness, and took the beer Chanyeol handed to him, grateful for something to do besides obsessing over his friend.

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before the lighting dimmed, and the band came out. Chanyeol immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him along to get swept up into the crowd. He always insisted that music was best enjoyed in the center of chaos. Sehun, on the other hand, was more than happy to sit on the sidelines, observing.

Jongin stuck with him, perching on a stool as they both watched the band. They were good, but it was clear they were still a local band, some edge of uncertainty lacing the way they moved on the stage. Sehun hummed a little to himself, taking a long drink. People around them danced and laughed, and his gaze flickered over their faces.

A hand wrapped around his arm, and he glanced, locking gazes with Jongin. Though the hand remained, Jongin’s expression was neutral, focused on the stage. It was as though it was all very casual, and Sehun lamented that perhaps it was. Maybe he was the one being ridiculous for feeling hot from just a hand on his arm.

It was three songs in, and Jongin hadn’t moved, simply watching passively. Sehun had taken notice of someone’s gaze on them, but had hardly paid much mind. In a venue, it was hard to say what was staring and what was simply the product of location. But when a tall guy with an easy smile sidled up to them, he realized who’d been watching.

“Are you enjoying it?” he asked.

Sehun glanced to him, and shrugged. “It’s alright.”

“Yeah? Would you rather go somewhere more interesting with me? Your friend can join if he wants,” he said, the smile never leaving his lips.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he shook his head. “Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” And with that, he was gone.

Sehun shook his head, taking another drink. It was only then that he noticed Jongin’s hand had fallen away, so he turned to look. 

Jongin was just watching him, biting his lip slightly. “If...you wanted to go with him, don’t mind me,” he said, a smile forming. The edge of something else was slowly dissipating from his eyes.

“Oh, please. Not a chance,” he said.

Jongin went quiet, and the band kept playing. “Hey...let’s get out of here,” he suddenly said after another song ended.

Sehun frowned a little, “Are you okay?”

“Come on,” Jongin insisted, smiling and grabbing for Sehun as he slid off of the stool.

There was an edge of excitement to his tone, and Sehun couldn’t identify where it came from. But he was never one to deny Jongin anything as it was, so he simply set down his drink and followed suit. Jongin didn’t stop until they were outside, the cooled night air wrapping around them.

“Uh, what’s up?” Sehun asked. 

“I...that was kind of boring, right?” Jongin said, wrinkling his nose a little.

“I mean...it was okay. What happened to having fun tonight?” If he didn’t know better, that seemed like jealousy.

“We can have plenty of fun. Don’t worry, I’ll send Chanyeol a text. I just wanted to get out, feel the air...look how beautiful everything is.” Jongin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Sehun wanted to pull him close, wanted to kiss him breathless and tell him how utterly perfect he was. But instead, he glanced at the sky. “Hey...I have an idea, come on,” he said.

A half hour later, they were on the roof of their hotel, a bottle of rum in hand. Sehun only had to pay off a security guard to let them up. He spread out one of the spare hotel blankets on the rooftop, sitting down and patting the area next to him. Jongin laughed quietly, though nothing was really funny, and sat down beside him.

“It’s really beautiful out here,” Jongin said, brushing the hair from his eyes as he watched the city lights.

“It is,” Sehun agreed, but his gaze never left Jongin’s face. “Lay down with me.”

Jongin looked puzzled for only a moment before he did as he was asked. 

Sehun took a deep breath, feeling the cool air fill his lungs, providing him a quiet sense of calm. “You can see the stars better here.”

“Mm, this is nice.” Jongin shifted a little bit closer, and Sehun could feel the warmth of his body next to his.

They were silent for long minutes of comfortable silence, taking in the sight of thousands of stars dancing above them. Sehun felt like every nerve was standing on end, hyper aware of Jongin’s body next to his. He turned his head, looking at Jongin’s profile bathed in the moonlight. He took his time, even though he knew that Jongin could undoubtedly feel his stares. But he wanted to commit the sight to memory. Jongin’s plush lips and sharp cheekbones, his adorable nose and large eyes. Everything was just so beautiful.

“You’re staring,” Jongin said, breaking the silence, though there was amusement in his tone. He turned, and their gazes locked.

He didn’t know if it was the beer and rum in his system, but suddenly he couldn’t resist the urge he’d been holding back for years. He turned onto his side, a hand coming to rest on Jongin’s face, tilting his head slightly. Jongin’s eyes widened a little, but he didn’t pull away, so Sehun leaned in.

The kiss was gentle, and Jongin’s lips were even more soft than Sehun expected. His thumb caressed over his cheekbone, and he kissed him again. He was on fire, burning for Jongin and wanting nothing more than to keep kissing him forever. Jongin’s lips moved against his, and his hand came to rest in Sehun’s hair, urging him even closer. Sehun licked his way into Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin let out the most beautiful moan into the kiss.

Suddenly, Jongin’s phone rang, startling them away from one another. Sehun’s hand didn’t leave Jongin’s face, trying to catch his breath and help his mind catch up with what all was happening. 

“I should…” Jongin mumbled, letting go of Sehun and sitting up, pulling out his phone. “Chanyeol? What? I texted you...Sehun and I left early...okay, yeah, we’ll be there.”

He licked his lips, still tasting Jongin as he watched him, even as a pit settled in his stomach. “What’s up?”

“As we predicted, they’re way too drunk.” Jongin laughed. “Come on, let’s go and help those crazy boys get back.”

Sehun stifled a sigh and nodded.

_ —day five, arizona— _

“So...did something happen with you two?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, hooking his chin over Sehun’s seat.

Sehun didn’t really know how to answer that. He glanced to Jongin, whose gaze remained on the road. They didn’t talk about it the previous night, just had shuffled Baekhyun and Chanyeol into bed despite their continued protests. When they made it back to the room, Sehun felt embarrassed of having lost control, so he’d mumbled something about a shower. And that had been it. Jongin was his usual smiling self in the morning, telling him about how Baekhyun had embarrassed himself by posting too many drunken posts on his instagram and playing rock, paper, scissors over who had to buy breakfast.

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked.

“Oh, please. You two keep giving each other these looks, even more than usual, when you don’t think each other is watching. Can you two please just say you’ve fucked already?” Baekhyun chimed.

Sehun clenched his jaw, and shot another glance at Jongin. He wished Baekhyun was still too hungover to function.

“Don’t be silly, Baek. Sehun and I are friends…” he said, still not meeting his gaze.

“Yeah, just friends,” he agreed. He swore under his breath, wanting so much to say that he wanted to be more, that he wanted to be able to just tell the world Jongin was his. 

But he wasn’t.

He pulled out the notebook and pen, and wrote another note. ‘don’t let your fears stop you.’

_ —day five, california— _

“Hey, are you okay?” Sehun asked.

Jongin looked up from his phone. As soon as they’d finished dinner and gotten to their hotel room, Jongin was sitting there, curled up with his knees tucked into his chest. “I’m fine, why?”

“You’ve just been really quiet today.” He hoped it wasn’t regret from last night that was plaguing him. He knew he shouldn’t have kissed him.

“I...sorry, Sehun. I’m not really good at this. But...why did you kiss me?” he asked, his voice softer.

Sehun wanted to groan. He should have known. After all, they were just friends, Jongin had said so himself. “I…”

“Because I mean...it’s okay if it didn’t mean anything or you just did it because you were drunk,” Jongin said, still not moving.

Was he giving him an out? A reason to explain away why he’d kissed him? But Jongin had kissed him back, he didn’t imagine that. And he also knew neither of them were drunk enough to use that excuse if they tried. He sighed. He didn’t want it to be like this, it wasn’t how he’d dreamt of admitting his feelings to Jongin. Then again, most of the time he didn’t ever consider telling him at all. “I like you, Jongin. That’s why. But it’s okay if you just think of me as a friend, I can handle that,” he said, voice much calmer than the racing thoughts in his head.

There was a moment of complete stillness. Neither of them moved, or spoke, and Sehun wasn’t even sure if he breathed. 

But then, before he could even register it, Jongin was in his lap. He didn’t even know which of them leaned in for the first kiss, only that they were kissing, and his hands rested on Jongin’s hips, pulling him close. Jongin kept letting out these quiet sighs, and Sehun swallowed them, laying back until Jongin was on top of him. 

He kissed his way along Sehun’s neck, licking his adam’s apple and sucking on his collarbones. It was overwhelming, Jongin’s mouth was so hot against his skin, and he could only groan and run his fingers through Jongin’s hair. 

“Jongin…” he groaned, “I...as much as I love this...what does it mean?” He hated himself for possibly ruining yet another moment, but he couldn’t let his hormones ruin everything he’d wanted from him for so long. 

Jongin moved to sit upright, straddling Sehun’s hips. “Really?” he asked, but amusement played in his tone.

Sehun could feel heat rise to his cheeks, different than the heat already pooling in his groin. He reached out, running a hand over Jongin’s hip. “I’m sorry...you’re important to me. I don’t want to fuck things up,” he said, though he felt like he would inevitably fuck it all up anyway. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time. Probably from the first time we met,” Jongin said, running his hands along Sehun’s chest. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Jongin laughed, and rolled his hips down onto Sehun’s with no warning. 

He moaned, fingers digging into Jongin’s hip. Jongin slowly rutted against him, biting his lip as their hips slotted together. Heat pooled in his stomach, his cock gardening under the ministrations. “Oh my god,” he breathed, and pulled Jongin closer to kiss him again.

They remained like that for long minutes, with Jongin rolling his hips down onto Sehun over and over as Sehun kissed him all needy and desperate.

“Can I suck you off?”

Sehun paused, startled by the sudden request. Jongin’s lips were flushed pink from the kissing, and he leaned in to kiss him again, gently. “Are you sure?”

Instead of answering, Jongin ran his hands under Sehun’s shirt, trailing blunt fingernails along his skin. Sehun arched into the touch, gasping a little. Everything was moving so quickly, and Jongin shifted down to settle between Sehun’s legs. Deftly, he undid his jeans, and pulled them down over his hips.

As Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his cock, he moaned. His mind was racing, unable to form a complete thought at Jongin’s touch. He’d dreamt about this too many times, but never thought it would be right here, some nowhere hotel on the border of Arizona and California. 

But he didn’t get a chance to catch up, when suddenly Jongin was licking the tip of his cock. He looked down, taking in the sight of Jongin’s pretty parted lips and the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. He ran his hand along his cheek, urging him to look at him.

Jongin did, offering a hint of a smile before suddenly taking Sehun’s cock into his mouth. Sehun moaned loudly, swearing as he watched Jongin take all of him into his mouth. He felt heavenly, his mouth was so hot and wet around him, his cock throbbing as Jongin tongued the underside.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, hips bucking slightly.

But Jongin wasn’t deterred, simply began to move along Sehun’s cock. His cheeks hollowed around him, and Sehun was breathless at the sight of Jongin watching him. Jongin’s eyes were darkened with lust, and he looked absolutely sinful with his mouth stretched around Sehun’s cock.

As Jongin continued to suck him off, Sehun couldn’t help but thrust into his mouth. What he didn’t expect, however, was Jongin not minding. His throat worked around him instead, taking all of him in with every movement of his head.

Sehun could feel the heat building, fingers tightening in Jongin’s hair. He wanted to be able to give Jongin so much more, but every movement left him unable to think properly. All he could think about was Jongin, the feeling of him swallowing him down.

As Jongin pulled off, precome and saliva stained his chin, and Sehun pulled him into a kiss. He could taste himself on Jongin’s tongue, and he licked into his mouth with a moan. 

And then Jongin was pushing him back down, and making his way back to Sehun’s cock. His tongue laved over the head, licking incessantly as Sehun continued to moan his name. He hardly noticed when Jongin undid his own pants, fisting his cock as he took Sehun in his mouth.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and all it took was Jongin moaning around him as his cock hit the back of his throat. White heat spread throughout his body, the pleasure making him dizzy. His fingers held fast in Jongin’s hair as he came in his mouth, and it took him a long moment to get his breath back.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Jongin wiping his mouth. Hardly without thinking, he pulled him down, kissing him again. 

Jongin laughed a little into the kiss.

“You’re amazing.”

_ —day six, los angeles— _

“Holy shit, we’re here...that was the longest fucking week,” Baekhyun groaned.

Jongin laughed. “It was fun, though, right?”

“I guess...can we fly back?”

“No way, we haven’t even hit Vegas,” Chanyeol chimed, still way too cheerful. 

They all grumbled a little, but got out of the car. Sehun was glad that Chanyeol was the one to drive on the way in, he and Jongin had spent the late hours wrapped in each other, kissing and talking about nothing. They hadn’t said if they’d tell Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but Sehun suspected he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from kissing Jongin soon enough and it would be obvious. As it was, he couldn’t resist sitting as close as possible on the car ride to Los Angeles.

Yixing’s cousin lived in a house, a result of a spoiled family with too much money. Then again, Sehun couldn’t criticize when his family was pretty much the same way. Baekhyun knocked on the door, and they shuffled around, not sure what to do now that they’d reached their loose destination.

The door opened to a familiar smile, and they were a barrage of greetings for their friend. It hadn’t been more than a couple of weeks since they’d actually seen each other, but it felt so much longer. They went to the living room, falling onto couches comfortably as they filled Yixing in on the trip, while Yixing told them about his cousin’s exploits, which had them all laughing.

“Where even is he?” Sehun asked.

“He had a date. I’m sure it’ll bomb, but he’s confident as always. So the house is ours.” Yixing shrugged. 

Which was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed, asking for the alcohol as he was already halfway to the kitchen. “I should make sure he isn’t completely wrecking the place,” Chanyeol said, going after him. 

Sehun suspected it was more that Chanyeol was looking to cause his own amount of trouble, but he didn’t bother saying so. 

Yixing didn’t seem worried. “So hey, did you two finally get together?” he asked, glancing between Sehun and Jongin. 

He stared for a silent moment, not sure how to respond to that. 

“How’d you know?” Jongin asked, a little incredulous. 

Yixing laughed, “You just told me.”

Hours later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were competing on some video game, with Baekhyun swearing at him and Chanyeol laughing as he bumped into Baekhyun to throw him off. They were a little bit drunk, and he wondered how long it would take for it to blow up into an argument. They never lasted long, but it was always amusing.

Yixing had gone outside to talk to his mom, she was on vacation in China and he was trying to reassure her that his cousin was being a good host and they weren’t getting into trouble. Sehun was watching the video game, though only half interested, when Jongin settled into his lap. 

He smiled a little, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly, though he glanced at where the other two sat pointedly.

“I don’t care,” Jongin said and kissed him softly. “Do you want to go find a bedroom?”

Sehun stifled a groan. “You’re too much,” he whispered. 

Jongin laughed. “Hey Yeol, Baek. Sehun and I are going to go upstairs to fuck,” was all he said before he was pulling Sehun behind him. 

He heard a loud squawk that could only belong to Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s laughter followed by, “You owe me twenty bucks!”

Sehun didn’t even have a chance to consider those words, so entranced with just following after Jongin. “Are you that worked up, baby?” he teased. 

Jongin opened the door, one that Yixing had earlier indicated they could sleep in, pulling Sehun inside silently. “Yes. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for far too long,” he said, voice surprisingly matter-of-fact. 

Sehun had always known that Jongin was full of surprises, but he was more and more feeling that this side of Jongin was destined to kill him. Instead of answering, however, he surged forward, pulling Jongin into his arms as he kissed him. There was no cadence to the kiss, it was already needy and wanting, Sehun’s tongue finding Jongin’s as Jongin worked his hands under Sehun’s shirt. 

The previous night, they hadn’t even gotten undressed, too overcome with the sudden desire. But this was different, and Sehun only pulled away from the kiss to allow Jongin to pull off his shirt. Jongin’s mouth immediately kissed along his skin, running over his chest and licking his nipples. He arched into him, and reached to grab for Jongin’s sweater.

They disentangled, and Jongin tossed his sweater behind him. “Naked, now,” Jongin demanded, already undoing his own pants. 

Sehun laughed quietly, surprised at Jongin’s demand. Usually he was gentle and soft, but something about arousal apparently turned him more pushy. Not that Sehun was complaining. It didn’t take but a moment to push off the rest of their clothes. Jongin made his way to the bed, laying against the pillows and spreading himself out, putting himself on display for Sehun. 

He watched, taking in tan skin and defined muscles. He had seen him at least partly naked many times before, but it couldn’t have prepared him for the sight in front of him. He hadn’t yet seen the way his arousal caused a flush over his skin, hadn’t taken in the sight of his half-hard cock. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

Jongin was watching Sehun just as closely, his gaze already falling dark. But Sehun didn’t wait for him to ask, joining him on the bed and slowly crawling to him. He pressed gentle kisses along taut, tan thighs, able to feel Jongin shiver under him.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Sehun admitted, kissing higher and over his hipbones. 

Jongin squirmed. “You don’t have to take it slow, baby, we’ll have plenty more chances.”

“Are you already impatient?”

“Se-” Jongin began, but was cut off as Sehun suddenly licked a stripe up his cock. 

“Shh, be good for me. Let me take care of you,” he insisted, grabbing at the underside of Jongin’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart.

He slowly licked along his length, taking his time to savor the taste and sensation of Jongin shuddering under his touch. A soft moan spilled from his lips, and Sehun pushed his legs higher, giving him better access. He licked over his balls, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them before he continued down. Jongin gasped as Sehun licked over his rim, and Sehun could feel him continuing to squirm.

He continued to tease, licking his entrance repeatedly as Jongin let out quiet sounds, whimpering for more. When Jongin’s fingers ran through his hair, he all at once licked inside of him, earning a low moan. He glanced upward, watching as Jongin’s head tilted back into the pillows. 

Sehun hummed quietly in approval before working his tongue inside of him, licking inside of Jongin. His body arched into Sehun’s touches, and he pulled at Sehun’s hair more harshly. “P-please, Sehun,” he whispered, voice already close to breaking. 

But Sehun liked seeing him like this, he was so pliant and needy, pushing back against him. He moved his hands to rest on Jongin’s ass, spreading him open further so he could fuck him open on his tongue. 

“Oh, please, just fuck me,” Jongin whined above him, though his hips rocked back against him as though he didn’t want it to stop. 

As much as he wanted to keep teasing Jongin to hear more of those sounds, his cock was throbbing and he wanted more. “Look at you, already begging,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s hip. 

Jongin glared at him a little, but it was softened by the way his hair was sweat-slicked against his forehead, and he looked so utterly wrecked. “I’ve got lube in my pants,” he said instead. 

Sehun smiled a little, but didn’t tease him further. Slipping off the bed, he grabbed for Jongin’s pants, finding the little packet and a condom in the back pocket. “You were prepared,” he mused.

“I knew I wanted you...I was hopeful,” Jongin admitted. 

Sehun wanted to tease him again, but as he looked at the beautiful boy laying on the fluffy white pillows, he could only smile and rejoin him. He urged Jongin to turn over, and he did as he was asked, getting on his knees and arching his ass to Sehun in offering. 

He groaned at the sight, and tore the packet open, coating his fingers in the slick liquid. Slowly, he trailed his fingers along his ass, watching Jongin shiver from the touch. He pressed a kiss to his hip, and rubbed his fingers along his rim. Jongin stifled a quiet sound, and Sehun watched carefully as he pushed a finger slowly inside him.

Jongin shifted ever so slightly, and Sehun moved the digit, thrusting shallowly inside him. It wasn’t long before he moved to the second, and Jongin moaned quietly as Sehun’s fingers explored him. He was so tight, and Sehun’s cock throbbed at the expectation of being inside of him soon. But he wanted to take care of Jongin, wanted to make him writhe and cry out his name in ecstasy. By the third finger, Jongin was releasing a breathy stream of sounds from parted lips, arching into Sehun and rocking back to meet his fingers.

“Please, I need you,” Jongin said, voice hardly more than a whisper. 

And who was Sehun to deny him? He pressed a hot kiss against the swell of his ass and pulled his fingers out. By the time Sehun had rolled the condom onto his aching cock, Jongin had repositioned himself onto his back again, legs spread open for him. 

“I want to see your face,” he said simply, by way of reason. 

Sehun smiled, and situated himself between Jongin’s thighs, slicking his cock with more lube. He could feel Jongin watching him, his gaze heavy and thick with arousal. Leaning in, he softly kissed Jongin. Jongin pulled him in again, kissing deeper, swiping his tongue against Sehun’s. He imagined that Jongin could taste himself, and he reached to position himself at Jongin’s entrance. 

He kept kissing him, even as he stroked the tip of his cock against him, teasing a little. Jongin groaned into the kiss, and Sehun relented, slowly sinking inside him in one smooth thrust. 

Jongin was left gasping, tears pricking his eyes. Sehun stilled once he bottomed out, and kissed along his eyes and cheeks. “It’s okay,” he assured Jongin gently, kissing over his nose and his temples, lightly grazing his lips and down to the hollow of his throat.

“Please,” was all Jongin said.

Sehun pulled away, watching Jongin’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. Finding none, he pulled back, thrusting back into him. He swore softly under his breath, Jongin was so tight and hot around his cock. He was deep inside him, and he only moved his hips in short thrusts, not wanting it to be too much too soon. 

As Sehun moved, Jongin’s touch glided over Sehun’s arms, feeling along his muscles and over his shoulders before settling on his back. Quiet sounds slipped from his lips, little sighs of pleasure. Once Jongin began to rock against him, Sehun pulled almost all the way out of him before he sinking back inside. Jongin gasped, and Sehun pressed a quick kiss to his parted lips. 

He felt intoxicated on his sounds, wanting to hear as many of them as he could. He wanted to hear Jongin dissolve into moans and nothing but desire for his cock, so he moved faster. Every thrust inside brought another moan spilling from Jongin’s lips, each sounding a little more wrecked than before. 

Sehun was releasing quiet praises, telling Jongin how beautiful he was and how good he felt. He didn’t even know what he was saying, just that he was overcome by arousal and Jongin’s tight heat wrapped around him. He wanted all of him, and he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist, slotting their bodies together as he continued to fuck him open. 

Jongin moaned, nails digging in along Sehun’s back. There would probably be marks later, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Jongin, and the way he was arching into each thrust, his moans of Sehun’s name getting louder. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that they didn’t exactly have the house to themselves, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just pulled Jongin even closer, Jongin’s legs wrapping around his hips to pull him even deeper. 

“Oh fuck, h-harder,” Jongin moaned.

Sehun swatted his ass playfully, not expecting when Jongin moaned at the action. “Oh, you like that kind of rough?” he asked, surprised at being able to form a coherent thought. 

Jongin glared at him a little again, but Sehun didn’t give him a chance to respond before he ran his hands along his thighs, pushing his legs up so that Jongin was nearly folded in half. Perks of being with a dancer, he supposed. Before Jongin could ask again, however, he snapped his hips into Jongin harshly. 

Swears tumbled from Jongin’s lips, a constant stream of broken words and sounds filling the room. Sehun moaned Jongin’s name as he fucked him, each thrust sharper and more forceful than the last. He knew Jongin was going to feel it the next day, but it didn’t matter in the moment. All he cared about was Jongin’s tight heat as he fucked him roughly, listening for his sounds that made his cock throb.

Jongin reached between their bodies, stroking himself quickly. Sehun knew they weren’t going to last much longer, there was a tight heat coiling inside him and he could feel Jongin clenching around him with every thrust that hit that special spot inside of him. 

It took only another sharp thrust, and Jongin was moaning his name, back was arching off of the bed, one hand dragging his nails down Sehun’s back. He hissed, and slowed his motions, watching as Jongin came undone. The way he bit his lip gently, head thrown back, pink tinting his cheeks. He was so beautiful, and Sehun smiled a little, even though his cock was throbbing at the tight clenching around him.

It took a couple of moments for Jongin’s eyes to flutter open again. “Come inside me,” he said quietly, voice raspy from all the moaning. 

Sehun was going to ask if he was sure, but then Jongin clenched around him again, and that was enough. He carefully pulled out and threw the condom into the trashcan by the bed before he repositioned slightly, letting Jongin’s legs wrap around his hips again, he sank back inside. They moaned softly together, and Sehun kissed Jongin desperately, fucking him into seeking his release. 

It didn’t take long, not with so many sensations filling him. He held Jongin close and kissed him as he felt himself tip over the edge, starlight blinding his gaze and pleasure shooting throughout his body, hips continuing to pump weakly through his release. 

It took a minute for him to regain himself, breathing heavily. Jongin brushed the hair away from his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, there was Jongin smiling sweetly. 

He kissed him softly, and he could feel Jongin’s smile.

_ —day seven, los angeles— _

Sehun woke up to the unexpected sound of rain falling against the windows. He groaned quietly, shifting before a frown came to rest on his face. The bed was cold. He blinked until he was more awake, aware that Jongin was nowhere in the room. He sighed softly, sitting up and stretching his arms overhead with a satisfactory pop in his spine. 

As he moved to get up, he caught sight of a piece of paper on the pillow. He frowned again, and picked it up. 

_ ‘Don’t be afraid to fall in love.’ _

He got dressed, and went to find Jongin. It was early, and the house was quiet, though he saw the remains of takeout and bottles of liquor no one had bothered to clean up the night before. Jongin was standing in the kitchen, watching the rain fall. 

Sehun walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Good morning.”

Jongin twisted in his hold, turning to face Sehun and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft, and Sehun couldn’t resist kissing him again.

“I got your note.”

“Oh yeah? And?” Jongin smiled a little, though a hint of nervousness danced in it.

Sehun caressed his cheek. “I’m not afraid anymore...I’ve been in love with you a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> are chanbaek dating or just rly good friends? You decide! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
